


Music to My Ears

by MsWriterPerson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson
Summary: Shiro is a new science teacher, Keith is a struggling music student. Taking Keith under his wing, Shiro inspires Keith to chase his dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Though attraction is hinted, there is no illicit or sexual activities (or references thereof) of any kind involving a minor and an adult in this part or any part following.

Shiro walked aimlessly down the hall, wondering if he had passed through the same hallway not ten minutes ago. When did they start making high schools this big? If he had known he was going to be hopelessly lost on his first day teaching, he would’ve at least printed out a map of the place. And since school let out over three hours before, there was no one left to ask for directions.  
As the hopelessness of his situation set in, he heard a familiar melody on a violin echoing through the hall. Though somewhat distant, Shiro eagerly followed the sound. After a bit of walking, he found an open door to what seemed to be the music room, and inside, a dark haired boy struggling to play his violin to the tune of “Over the Rainbow”. His long hair tied back in a ponytail, he failed to notice Shiro enter the room, his bright eyes fixated on the sheet music in front of him. Shiro attempted to move as quietly as possible, but tripped on a loose music stand, bringing an abrupt end to the music. The boy turned and glared at him.  
“What, are you a new janitor or something?” His eyes, though bright, burned like fire into Shiro. Were all high schoolers this overbold?  
“I’m the new Science teacher, actually.” Shiro answered, crossing his arms in impatience, “I just happened to walk in.” He hoped the display of rank would encourage the boy to watch his tone. It didn’t.  
“Well, don’t bother me, I’m busy.” The boy spat, turning back to the sheet music, attempting to start again. Shiro sighed.  
“You won’t play anything well if you play like that.” Shiro interjected at the inconstant melody.  
“What’re you going to do, tell me the science of violins?” The boy replied sarcastically.  
“No, but I will show you how to hold it properly.” Shiro answered, adjusting his form, loosening his grip on the instrument. “I happened to minor in music theory. Now try again, and don’t press so hard against the strings.” The boy looked slightly annoyed, but obeyed. The sound was far clearer, the notes smoothly echoing the room. Amazed, the boy stopped and stared at his violin. “It’s one thing to play with a passion, it’s another to take it out on your instrument.” Shiro chimed in.  
“You said you were a science teacher?” The boy asked in disbelief.  
“I am. Takashi Shirogane. I have my students call me Mr. Shiro.” He answered proudly, feeling accomplished at the ground he had made with the student.  
“I’m Keith. Have you played a violin before?” He asked, gesturing his own violin to him.  
“No, I just did minor music studies for my own interests. I’m half decent on the piano though.” Shiro looked at the sheet music behind Keith. The page was covered in hand written notations. “You seem to be struggling a bit with this piece.”  
Keith looked down at the floor. “I just don’t like this old-timey, happy music.”  
“Well, everyone’s like that in a way, sometimes you just need to play your own music.” Shiro ruffled Keith’s hair, causing Keith to recoil a bit. “Sorry,” Shiro drew back his hand quickly. “That’s a bit of a habit of mine.”  
Keith’s eyes glittered at him, his gaze longing and unsure. “No, it’s okay, it’s just I wasn’t expecting that.” Shiro smirked at him.  
“Well, do you think you can do me a favor?” Shiro asked playfully. Keith blushed a bit, but nodded quietly. “Can you tell me how to get out of here?” Keith looked confused. “To be honest, I got lost in this massive building, and if I don’t find my way out soon I’ll end up camping out here tonight.”  
Keith burst out laughing, almost dropping his violin. “You seriously just got lost in here?”  
“Come on, it’s not that funny, it’s my first day.” Shiro answered defensively.  
“No, it’s alright.” Keith chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye. “Let me just pack up and I’ll walk you out.” Shiro sighed, thinking that Keith was kinda cute when he laughed.  
They continued to banter back and forth as they walked through the empty halls, which Shiro thought were far less daunting than before. As the exited the front doors, the conversation faded into a sudden silence.  
“Need a ride home?” Shiro asked, gesturing to his car in the parking lot.  
“No, I live pretty close by.” Keith answered quietly. “Hey, is it alright… if I come get some help from you again? With my violin?”  
Shiro sighed gently and placed his hand on Keith’s head. “Anytime.” He smiled, and the two parted for the afternoon.


	2. Part 2

“So there’s rumors going around you’re actually a music prodigy.” Matt asked Shiro, swirling his brandy glass carelessly. Matt was a fellow teacher who had often invited Shiro out for drinks after work, making fast friends after they discovered they had a shared taste in astronomy.   
“Where the heck did that come from?” Shiro refuted quickly, drawing back from the suddenness of the accusation. “I just minored in music theory, I don’t even really play anything.”  
“Well, you’ve been having that Keith Kogane kid come to your classroom everyday after school, and since you’ve been here he’s suddenly one of the best players in the class.” Matt explained. “And it’s not like the other teachers haven’t noticed. Mr. Coran was livid, thinking you’re trying to upstage him as resident music teacher.”   
“I just gave him some tips, Keith did all the work himself.” Though Keith had dutifully stopped by everyday, either during lunch or after school. At first he just wanted music tips, but soon the two were conversing everything from favorite bands, to movie soundtracks, to minor events of their days. “Keith just needs a mentor, he’s a good kid once you get through to him.”  
“Well there’s not exactly a lot of time to get through to him now, he’s a senior so he’s graduating in the spring.” Matt sighed, taking a swig of his drink. “He’s smart, I’ll give him that, but he just seems to want to play music. He wasn’t even that good until you came along.”   
“There’s nothing wrong in pursuing your passions.” Shiro argued. “That’s a perk of being young.”  
“Dude, you’re only 25. You’re not some old spirit.” Matt joked.   
“Still, I can’t help but feel old around all these kids, Was I even like that when I was 17?”   
“Probably even worse.” Matt laughed. Shiro gave him a playful shove. “But still, soon they’ll be entering college, or work, and a lot of them won’t be able to make their dreams happen. You should teach them to be practical before passionate.” Shiro sighed, looking down at his mostly-untouched whiskey.   
“Maybe you’re right. But in the end, it’s up to him to decide what he does.” Shiro took one last drink and grabbed his coat. “I’m heading out, I’ve got some paperwork piling up.” He didn’t, but somehow the mood had gotten dreary, and he just wanted to be alone.

“Hey, Shiro, I brought back the CD you lent me.” Keith walked briskly into the science room, CD in hand. “I liked the style a lot, how they mesh the old and new melodies.” Shiro turned and took the CD from Keith’s outstretched hand.   
“I thought you would.” Shiro smirked, placing the CD on his desk.  
“The lead cellist was really good too, I’ve got a long way to go before I can play like that.” Keith’s eyes glittered with excitement over the music. “But I will one day, Mr. Coran’s already moved me up to second chair.”   
“That’s great,” Shiro suddenly remembered the conversation from last night, but what could he do when Keith seemed so determined to play. “But to do that you’ll need to master songs like Over The Rainbow.” Shiro ruffled Keith’s hair, as Keith pouted at him for the retort.   
“I will though. I’ll make it happen.” Keith muttered. “I promise one day I’ll be able to play better than anyone.”   
“I’m sure you will.” Shiro answered gently. Keith gave him a small smile. There was a small buzz from Keith’s phone, and he pulled it from his pocket. “You’re really not supposed to bring that to school.” Shiro scolded.   
“Yeah, yeah, like everyone else doesn’t do it.” Keith answered willfully. His eyes scanned his phone and his face dropped. “I’ve got to get home.” He said suddenly, his voice grim.  
“Everything okay?” Shiro asked worriedly. “You need a ride?” Keith quickly adjusted his backpack on his shoulder.   
“Nah, it’s close I’ll be fine.” Keith answered reflexively. He gave Shiro a quick smile and walked quickly out of the room. Shiro glanced out a nearby window, watching the clouds grow darker by the minute.  
“I hope he gets home before the rain starts.” Shiro muttered, sitting down for a long night of test-grading. But not ten minutes later, the thunder rolled omniously, and the rain began.

Two hours later, Shiro stretched out as the last test sat neatly finished in front of him. The rain, at first gentle, now fell harshly against the glass. Wondering if Keith made it home okay, Shiro began organizing his belongings to head home. The gentle quiet was suddenly broken as Keith burst into the room, clutching his violin case, dripping wet from the rain.   
“Keith, what the he… What happened?” Shiro rushed to Keith’s side, surveying the damage. “I thought you went home hours ago.”  
“I’m not going back.” Keith coldly stated. “I’m not going back there anymore.”  
Shiro grabbed Keith by the shoulders and tried to look him in the face, but Keith stared down at the floor. “Keith you have to tell me what happened. I can’t help you if I don’t know what happened.” Keith remained silent, but Shiro noticed he was trembling. Shiro softened his grip on Keith. “Keith, please, you don’t have to go through this by yourself, but you need to tell me what’s going on.”  
“My dad…” Keith whispered. “He said I shouldn’t play anymore.” His voice got louder. “He tried to break my violin, but it’s the only thing Mom left me, so I took it and ran.”   
Shiro sighed. This was worse than he thought. Though he had a general idea of what was going on, he didn’t have all the details, and it sounded like getting them was going to take a while. And Keith was in no state to go home like this. He let go off Keith and sighed. “Give me one minute.” He said abruptly, pulling out his own phone. He dialed Matt’s number.   
“What’s up, dude?” Matt asked.   
“Matt, I need you help. I’ve got Keith here, but he’s having some issues at home, and needs a place to stay. He can’t stay with me at my place since I’m the only one who lives there, but you live with your little sister, right?”  
“Yeah, she’s in band class with him, I think.” He heard Matt pull the phone away. “Hey, Pidge, Keith’s coming over to spend the night.”  
“What, why?” Shiro could hear Pidge over the phone. “But tonight’s Pizza and Nova night.”   
“Well you can just share the pizza, can’t you?” Matt bickered back “And it’s not like him being here is going to cancel Nova for the night, for Christ’s sake, Pidge, it’s a PBS show.” Matt pulled the phone back to his ear. “Yeah, go ahead and bring Keith over. I’ll take him to school with me and Pidge in the morning.”   
“Thanks, Matt.” Shiro sighed with relief, hanging up the phone. He turned back to Keith. “I’m taking you over to Mr. Holt’s house, you’ll stay there with him and Katie for the night.” Keith finally looked at him.  
“Can’t I just stay with you?” Keith asked, his voice shaking.  
“No, you can’t just stay with a teacher by yourself. If you stay with Mr. Holt, you’ve got a fellow classmate with you so it’s fine.” Shiro explained. Keith silently turned his face back down. Shiro reached out and patted his head. “I’ll drive you there, it takes a bit to get there so we can talk in the car.” Shiro gestured Keith to follow him out, and Keith obediently followed. 

The first while of the car ride was filled only with the sound of the rain, until finally Shiro broke the silence, attempting to piece together more information. “Why does your dad not want you to play?”   
Keith paused a moment before he answered. “He said musicians are useless people, and they don’t do anything good.” Keith stared out the window. “But I think it’s mostly because it reminds him of Mom.”   
“What happened to your mom?” Shiro asked cautiously.  
“I don’t know.” Keith answered bluntly. “She left when I was little, and the only thing she left behind was this violin.” He paused again. “It’s just, when I play, I feel like I can really express myself, and that somehow I’m closer to Mom. I guess I’m just being stupid.”  
“Keith, you’re not stupid.” Shiro answered firmly. “No one can tell you your feelings are stupid, or wrong, except yourself. If you think playing music is the best way to express yourself, then you play loud enough for the whole world to hear.” Keith turned to Shiro, his eyes filled with tears. “Keith, you’re better than you think you are, and no one should ever take away the things you love in life.” Keith curled up into a ball in the passenger seat, and Shiro heard the sound of very quiet sobbing. Shiro placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder, but said nothing.   
When they arrived at Matt’s place, the rain had mostly subsided and Matt stood patiently on the front porch. Shiro and Keith got out of the car and Matt smiled. “Keith, there’s some pepperoni pizza in the kitchen if you’re hungry, you’re welcome to have some.” Keith nodded and walked quietly into the house. “That may be the first time that boy hasn’t sassed me since I met him.” Matt joked.  
Pidge opened the front door and stuck her head out. “Matt, Nova’s starting.” She informed bluntly.   
“I’ll be in after I talk to Mr. Shiro real quick.” Pidge squinted at him, but retreated back into the house. “Should I ask what the heck is going on?”   
“I think it’s best to leave it alone for now.” Shiro sighed. “He’s got some home problems, but his heart’s in the right place, it’s something he needs to work out himself. We just need to keep looking out for him.”   
“You’re the one who’s really looking out for him, Shiro.” Matt crossed his arms. “I’ve got no right to say much, but you can’t be expected to do all of this for every student, and the other teachers don’t take favoritism very well.”   
“It’s just until he graduates. He’s a good kid, he just needs someone to keep him out of trouble.” Shiro answered defensively. Matt raised his arms in defeat.  
“It’s your life, Shiro, just don’t get too attached. Like it or not, he leaves in the spring for his future, and we’re not a part of it.” Shiro sighed.   
“I know, but I want to make sure he has a chance for the best future he can get. Keith deserves to be happy, and right now music is the best chance he has of that. So, even if it’s just for now, I want to cheer him on.” Matt smiled.   
“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Shiro smiled back, and turned to leave, giving one last wave towards the house.


	3. Chapter Three

The sharp, frigid night winter breeze made Shiro tighten up his thick coat, as he gazed up at the stars, shining brightly as though to try and warm this little planet from so far away. Shiro sighed, his breath a small cloud of vapor rising towards the specks of light. Star gazing was always a favored pastime for him, but somehow they always seemed to make him feel more philosophical than scientific. But then again, he did have a lot on his mind.  
The situation with Keith had somehow managed to work itself out, with Keith moving in with his aunt who lived close enough for Keith to continue to attend school, but Keith had become far more withdrawn after the incident. He no longer visited Shiro on a regular basis, but sometimes Shiro would leave school later and pass by the music room, only to hear the lonely sound of a single violin, played with desperation and a faint hopefulness that was enough to make his heart ache. But he was always unsure of what to say, so he would continue on, letting the music play itself out.  
Without Keith, Shiro found his days had become rather dull and monotonous. He had gotten far more attached than he had realized, and now he was fighting the withdrawals. But Keith was bound to graduate in a few months, so maybe this was for the best. A little pain and heartache was a good enough lesson, and a small price to pay for it. Shiro sighed again.  
“Are you even watching anything?” A familiar voice quietly chimed in. Shiro flinched in surprise and turned to Keith, bundled up in a red parka. There was a small smirk on his face, but his eyes looked so tired. “Mr. Holt told me you come out to the football field to stargaze on nights like this.” He explained.  
“Yeah, you can see the stars clearer on cold nights, and open fields are better for it.” Shiro answered, shuffling to fix his coat on reflex. “…Were you looking for me? You know you can talk to me during school.”  
“I know… I just wanted to talk to you somewhere we wouldn’t be interrupted.” Keith’s voice was serious, so unlike usual, but the sound of his voice at all made Shiro feel unexpectedly relieved. “I got a solo for the next concert, the one in January.” Keith announced bluntly. “I’d… really like you to be there.” He turned his eyes to the ground, fidgeting with his coat. “It would mean a lot to me.”  
“Have you asked your father to go too?” The question popped out before Shiro could think, and Keith looked at him like he was insane.  
“Why would he come, he doesn’t even like me playing in the first place. There’s no point in asking him.” Keith replied, his voice bitter. “I’d rather have you there.”  
“I will be there, I promise.” Shiro reassured. “But you told me that music is how you express yourself. Maybe that’s what your dad needs to hear, if he won’t listen to what you say. You’ve got a gift with music, Keith, and I think it’s time your dad sees that.”  
“What do you even know about my dad? He won’t listen, he never listens. He doesn’t understand what music means to me and so he doesn’t care if I want it or not. So it doesn’t mean anything if he goes, nothing’s going to change.” Keith’s voice cracked, and Shiro could see the shine of tears in his eyes.  
“Keith, I’m saying this for your sake, if you cut your father out of your life now, you’ll regret it the rest of your life. Give him this one chance to make amends, and if he turns it down, it’ll be his fault, and his regret.” Shiro pulled Keith into an embrace. “I know you care about your dad, I know what he thinks of you is important to you. So give him this one last chance to turn things around. Do it for you, and if it doesn’t work I’ll never make you do it again. And I’ll be there too to help cheer you on. You’re not alone, Keith.” Keith nuzzled his face into Shiro’s coat, and gave a small nod. Shiro smiled and ruffled Keith’s hair, then pulled him a little closer, letting the gentle warmth reach deep inside him.

Between the rush of midterms and holidays, January arrived rather abruptly, and with it, the concert. Shiro adjusted his suit jacket, glancing into the bathroom mirror, wondering if he had overdressed for the occasion. It was too late now, and he walked out into the auditorium lobby, where the band students had gathered with their parents for last minute good luck rituals and well wishes. Keith stood alone against the wall, his eyes nervously scanning the crowd. Shiro walked over and ruffled his hair, causing Keith to smack his hand away.  
“Hey, my aunt spent like ten minutes doing my hair, knock it off.” His voice shook a bit, and Shiro noticed Keith was trembling slightly.  
“You’re going to do great, Keith.” Shiro assured.  
“It’s just a band concert, no big deal.” Keith answered, half for his own sake.  
“Alright, kiddos, time to fall in!” Mr. Coran announced from the auditorium doors. “Thirty minutes to showtime!” Keith’s eyes darted back to Shiro, desperate for last minute advice.  
“You’ll be fine, just remember to breathe. Show everyone how hard you’ve been working.” Keith gave a small smile and filed in with the rest of the band students. Shiro felt a strange anticipation in his chest, and after a few more minutes they let the audience begin seating.  
Shiro chose a seat near the front, by the aisle, closer to where the string section was placed. The band was still backstage, but the familiar sound of tuning instruments filled the room. Shiro’s heart began to pound as it reached ten minutes to showtime, and he wondered if Keith’s dad had decided to come. He turned and glanced around the room, but there was no real way to tell, since he’d never seen him before. Sighing, he turned back in his seat and nervously drummed against the armrest.  
Finally, the band marched in, each player taking their assigned seat with their instrument. Keith sat at far right of the violins, closest to the conductor. His eyes quickly found Shiro and sent him a small smile, and his eyes rose and widened at the auditorium doors. Shiro also turned to see a middle-aged man, an almost identical version of Keith, wordlessly walk in, taking a seat in the back. Clearly this was Keith’s father. Shiro turned back to Keith, who looked at him with eyes filled with worry, and Shiro gave a silent thumbs up. Keith nodded and turned back to the conductor, ready to play.  
How the rest of the band played, Shiro had no idea. His eyes remained glued to Keith, who played fiercely and with great control. Not a single missed or out of place note, his rests were sharp and accurate, and the music flowed with such conviction Shiro felt his heart being controlled by it. Keith’s dark eyes had never looked so intense, his face so full of focus. And at the end of every piece, Shiro found he had been holding his breath from wonder.  
At last, came Keith’s solo. Shiro looked down at the program for the first time that evening, and there it was “Over The Rainbow, solo performed by Keith Kogane.” Shiro chuckled a bit, remembering their first meeting, as Keith took his place in front of the band.  
He saw Keith take a deep breath as a gentle drum beat began the piece. He placed his bow to the strings, and with a gentle movement, started to play.  
The Keith from before seemed like an entirely different musician, for he played this piece with such a graceful longing, the notes echoing the slight vibrato of the instrument, calling out to all it heard it. The sound of desire for a place to belong, the desire to be loved, the desire to be accepted. Shiro felt tears roll down his face, as the melody encompassed him with the warmth of a dream that seemed so real yet so distant. In all his life, he had never heard this song played so well. And Keith’s eyes were no longer tied on the conductor, but on his father, sitting in the back row. Shiro knew that this is what Keith meant by expressing himself. That dream-like desire to be accepted by his father filled the hall, and drew out the self-same desires from each and every person sitting there. And, like a dream, the piece ended quietly, the final note leaving everyone enchanted. The room stayed dead silent for a few moments after the sound had faded away, as though the crowd were unsure the song was over. And then, like waking up from a long sleep, the crowd stood to it’s feet in thunderous applause. Keith took a deep bow, fighting the huge smile that had made it’s way to his face.  
And with that, the concert ended. Shiro walked out in a trance, still enamored by Keith’s music. Matt stopped him on his way out, Pidge hanging off of his arm.  
“Hey, Shiro, we’re heading out to Kaltenecker’s to get some milkshakes, are you in?” He laughed Pidge waving at some of her nearby friends. Shiro glanced behind him and saw Keith and his father talking solemnly in the corner.  
“No thanks, I think I’m going to head on home. Nice job tonight though, Katie.” He said half-mindedly, as he walked outside. He stood by his car leaning against it, gazing up at the stars. He had known Keith had a talent for music, but he had no idea he was already that good. Suddenly Keith seemed like one of those distant stars, lightyears away and far out of reach.  
“Hey.” Shiro chuckled, as he thought he must have summoned Keith with that image. He looked down at Keith, who was smiling brightly at him. “I just wanted to say thanks before you head out.”  
“It’s nothing, I should be thanking you after that amazing performance.” Shiro answered.  
“No, not for that, but for telling me to invite my dad. He… he said it’s alright if I want to continue music now.” Keith explained. “It was just like you told me, he just needed to hear me play.”  
“I’m glad everything worked out.” Shiro ruffled Keith’s hair again, this time Keith didn’t pull away. “Now I’m sure there’s plenty of other people who’d like to tell you how fantastic you were tonight, and you shouldn’t leave them waiting.”  
“Alright, but I just wanted to see you first.” Keith’s face turned slightly red, his eyes raising up to meet Shiro’s. “Thank you… for always believing in me.”  
“Anytime.” Shiro answered quietly, as Keith turned and darted off back into the building. Shiro slid down the side of his car, feeling his own face flush a bit. “What am I going to do now?” He asked himself.


	4. Chapter Four

The last bell had rung, the classes dismissed. The school year had ended the way it had always been, peacefully and without much ado. Shiro ran his hand along the dry erase board in his classroom, where all of his first students had all signed their names, a large “Thank you, Mr. Shiro!” Sketched artistically across it in big, bold letters. Even though he taught the sophomore class, and would see them all in the halls the following August, the moment felt bittersweet.   
Checking his watch, Shiro wondered what to do with the remaining two hours before the graduation ceremony for the seniors. The desire to see Keith dawned on him, as it had so often since the concert back in January. It had amplified, however, as he thought that he would most likely never be able to see Keith in this building again after today. That heavy thought weighed on his chest, and he decided it was for the best to walk it off, at least to get his mind off of it.  
The school that had at first seemed so dauntingly big now seemed so familiar and welcoming, Shiro naturally strolled through the halls, glancing at the student projects, achievements, and lockers that lined the walls. Almost instinctively, he found himself walking towards the music room. Without the melody of Keith’s violin echoing, the walk was filled with a strange quiet. Still, his feet lead him into the empty music room, which was neat and tidy, the chairs stacked and music stands lined up for summer storage.   
Shiro remembered the first time he had walked into this room, when he met Keith all those months ago. Those sharp eyes that cut right through him, Keith’s laugh at his lack of direction, the first time he heard Keith play. So much had changed since then. And things would continue to change. Keith would continue to grow and improve, reaching places Shiro had dared not dream of. He really would go Over the Rainbow, so far out of Shiro’s reach. Smiling sadly to himself, Shiro saw a nearby keyboard.  
His right hand glided over the plastic keys, as he wondered how long since he had actually tried to play anything. Softly, slowly, he began to play the melody of that song of dreams. They didn’t seem nearly as lovely as when Keith would play, but the tune was at least a good reminder. He focused more on the song, thinking back to Keith’s performance, so clearly he could hear it. His hand stopped as he realized, he was not simply imagining Keith’s playing, as the violin slowed to a halt after him.   
“Oh come on, we were just getting to the good part.” Keith chimed playfully, a sadness in his tone. Shiro chuckled and turned around to face him.   
“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for the ceremony?” He asked, unable to hide the pleased smile on his face.   
“I’ve still got an hour before I have to be anywhere.” Keith answered smugly. “And,” his voice grew quieter “there’s something I have to tell you. Before I graduate.”   
“I’m all ears.” Shiro’s heart began to race, trying to anticipate Keith’s announcement.  
“I’m going to New York. To study music.” Keith stated bluntly. Shiro felt a stab of pain in his chest, unsure of what to say. “There’s something I need to prove to myself. I’m going to make a name for myself with music, and when I do…” He paused, his words trailing as if he had lost his confidence. Taking a deep breath, he tried again. “And when I do, there’s something I’m going to tell you.” His sharp stare looked deeply at Shiro, and he caught himself gasping slightly at the intensity of it.   
“Keith, I don’t really understand why you feel you need to prove yourself, but if this is what you think you need, go for it. And you can always come see me when you come down to visit, and I might even go to New York once…”  
“No, I’ve made up my mind. I’m not going to see you again until I reach my goal.” The words were harshly direct. “If I keep seeing you, I might not be able to push myself the way I need to, so I’m not coming back until it’s done.”   
Shiro stared blankly, hurt by the feeling of rejection. “Keith… are you sure about this?” He asked quietly.  
“Yes. This is the only way I’ll be able to understand my own skills. I’ll be back when I’ve proven myself, but until then…. This is it.” Keith quietly loaded his violin back into it’s case. “And Shiro, I really do appreciate everything you’ve done for me. If it wasn’t for you, my life would’ve been a whole lot different.” Keith’s voice was shaking, and with that final farewell, his rushed out of the room.   
Shiro leaned back against the wall, sliding down as he felt the strength leave his body. This really was the end. Keith was leaving for God knows how long, and Shiro would never be able to get close to him again. Tears began to flow down his cheeks, and Shiro sobbed quietly in the empty music room, as he realized it had end where it had all started. 

 

The quiet days turned to months, and then years. Shiro cleaned his dry erase board where his fourth class had all drawn a picture of him with a jet pack, soaring through the solar system. He laughed, thinking that no two classes were alike, and this last one was such an energetic, upbeat group. It made the time go by easier, and he sighed to himself as he gathered his belongings to head home.   
The world moved along even with Keith gone, and Shiro found comfort in his work, being able to bring knowledge and guidance to the students he taught. But he always made sure to keep his distance, even in his private life. Even when he attempted to reach out, that void that had once been Keith’s spot was never close to being filled. But the pain had eased greatly with time, and now thoughts of Keith were only met with a dull ache.   
Still, Keith had done well for himself, in the few years he was away. At first, the silence of no news was terrifying, but soon came rumors that Keith had earned solo spots in major orchestras, and his name was becoming more and more well known in the music industry. His ability to shift quickly between vastly different types of music made him a hot commodity, and there was talk he had gotten a record deal. But all this information seemed so cold and distant, like the Keith everyone was talking about was some stranger, not the boy who Shiro had known. Keith had held true to his promise, and never tried to contact Shiro, and Shiro wondered if he had been entirely forgotten.   
Grabbing his coffee cup, he heard a knock on his classroom door. Matt stood, smiling coyly, a brochure in hand. “Guess what a little bird just delivered.”   
“Matt, just because you call her Pidge does not make her a bird.” Shiro joked, chuckling at his own pun.  
“And here I was about to tell you some amazing, fantastic news, and you treat me like this?” Matt sighed dramatically, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “What ever did I do to deserve this?”  
“You know very well, Mr. Wrapped up all my Classroom supplies in bubble wrap.” Shiro answered, tossing a pen at Matt.   
“That was Pidge’s idea. Anyway, I thought you might like to take a look at this.” Matt sidetracked, handing Shiro the pamphlet. Shiro chuckled at the smooth dodge Matt pulled, and read the front of the brochure. Keith’s name and photo had been expertly designed on the cover, announcing the newcomer’s “First Ever National Tour”. Shiro’s eyes widened, unsure of what he was seeing. “You might want to see where his first stop is.” Matt suggested, and Shiro quickly turned it over, and there, in big bold letters, was his first stop. ‘Altea, Indiana, Garrison County High School.’ He was coming back home first. It stood out boldly from the other stops, all held in well known theaters in well known cities. Shiro began to wonder if this was it. But it had been so long, surely Keith had moved on by now… But this….  
“I told you I’d come back, Shiro.” The voice that had haunted Shiro’s dreams echoed gently in the room. Shiro turned to see Keith in the doorway, dressed in a red dress shirt and black suit pants. He looked so much more mature, but those sharp eyes still shined as brightly as ever. Shiro wondered if he was dreaming, and Keith smirked playfully at him. “Sorry it took so long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't over! There's still more to come.


	5. Chapter Four (And a Half)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place as Keith is working in NYC to become a better violinist

Keith felt the familiar wood of his instrument slide from the sweat on his palm. Hours of playing had left his entire body sore, but the longing to play remained just as fervent, unyielding to his efforts. He hadn’t reached the level he wanted to be at yet. He just wasn’t good enough yet. He kicked the music stand out of frustration, as the sheet music scattered across his bedroom floor.   
“You okay buddy?” His roommate, Lance, stood at the door, his chipper voice lined with concern.   
“It’s fine. I’m fine.” Keith’s blunt reply was short and sharp, as he quickly loaded his violin back into it’s case.   
“I don’t believe you, but sure, let’s go with that.” Lance answered sarcastically. “You do know it’s like three in the morning, right?” He gestured to Keith’s alarm clock, confirming that it was exactly 3:06am. “The landlady already warned us twice to keep it down after midnight.”  
“I know, I know.” Keith sighed, the tiredness of all his practice was beginning to hit him. “I’m sorry, I just needed more time. I’m still not good enough.”   
Lance quietly walked through Keith’s doorway and leaned on the desk beside him. “Look, man, you’re a lot better player than you think you are. And you’re only 20, it’s not like you don’t have the rest of your life to get to whatever magical level you think you need to be at.” He put his hand on Keith’s shoulder to comfort him.   
“It’s just, I can’t let him wait that long. I need to show him what I can do, on my own. If I can’t, I won’t ever feel like I’m on the same level as him.” Keith’s voice was quiet, and painfully desperate. “I need to show him I’m not just a kid, I want him to see me as a man.”   
“So how far do you have to go to impress Mr. Boyfriend? What do you think he’d say if he saw you barely sleeping so you can play, not to mention all the work you do for school, and the orchestra, and all the side jobs you do just to pay the rent? You’re just one person, Keith. You’re not some genius who can accomplish everything on your own. You have to cut yourself some slack.”   
Keith felt his eye heat up with tears, and Lance, out of courtesy, turned the other way, but kept his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “I just want to get back to him as fast as I can. I miss him so damn much.” Keith struggled to keep his voice steady, as it cracked against his will.   
“He’s going to wait for you Keith. If he’s even half as great as you’re always raving about, he’ll wait as long as it takes for you to get to him. So don’t break yourself trying to rush it.” Lance walked back to the door to leave. “And Keith, I think your big break is going to come sooner than you think.” With that, Lance closed the door behind him, and he paused, taking a moment to hear the gentle sobs from the other side before returning to his own room.

Keith had known before coming to New York just how hard he would have to work to complete his plan, but actually doing it was far more tiresome than he had realized. The concept of free time was no longer something he could even daydream about. Between music lessons, orchestra practice, the three side jobs he worked on rotation, his own private violin practice, and the daily necessities of life took up more time than he had. Time seemed to fly by, and that terrified Keith.   
His thoughts always turned back to Shiro, what he could be doing, what he would say if he saw him now, the sound of his voice, the echo of his laugh, the way his ebony hair and eyes glittered when they caught the light just right. Those thoughts clasped his chest tightly, making breathing difficult. The only remedy was to play, play in hopes that one day soon he’d reach his goal and make it back to Shiro.   
Progress seemed slow, as Keith struggled to keep up with music students who had played with master teachers since early childhood. The experience levels were an enormous gap, one that Keith tried furiously to fix. But there was still small signs of growth. From small compliments from teachers and conductors, to even the acceptance of his level in the orchestra, to his steady, gradual movements towards first chair, those tiny drops of hope sustained Keith, that faint promise in the distance still shining dimly.  
One year, then two, passed without any sign of a major breakthrough that he needed to complete his task. But by late April, he had finally made it to first chair in the school orchestra, and sat in a waiting room with dozens of other violinists, all waiting for their individual auditions for the New York Philharmonic. Keith fidgeted, unable to sit still. The adrenaline of stage fright was never something he was able to completely overcome, but he no longer let it effect his playing. Still, the anxiety of the wait before was maddening.  
“Number 56, Keith Kogane. Number 56, Keith Kogane.” The secretary read, her voice loud and devoid of emotion. Keith quickly leapt up and darted into the studio. The three judges sat across the room, nonchalantly adjusting their papers for his audition. Keith tried not to focus on them, but instead on his violin, as he unloaded it and quickly checked to make sure it was in tune. The music on the stand was covered by a single blank sheet, so that the musician wouldn’t be able to tell immediately what the piece was. Common practice for the auditions. Keith took a deep breath and finally turned towards the judges.  
He recognized the conductor from the Philharmonic immediately, the thick, short man with the fierce expression behind old fashioned glasses, Mr. Sven. The second judge was a well known violinist, Ms. Honerva, who’s playing was famous overseas, her dark hair tied back in a neat bun, her eyes cold and calculating. The third was someone Keith didn’t recognize, a young lady with bright blue eyes and dyed white hair that beautifully contrasted her dark skin tone. Her face seemed gentle and kind, and she smiled at Keith encouragingly, her eyes shining with interest.   
“You may begin when you’re ready, Mr. Kogane.” Mr. Sven directed. Keith nodded and removed the cover sheet. His hear skipped a beat when he read the title. “Over The Rainbow.”  
“Anytime now, Mr. Kogane.” Ms. Honerva sighed with impatience. Keith refocused quickly, trying to hold back a smirk. Surely this was a sign. This was his time. Keith knew this song so well he hardly needed the sheet music, playing it like he had played it all that time ago, in the high school auditorium, Shiro listening intently to his every note. As he played, he felt all the stress, all the worry and doubt fade away as his fingers danced along his instrument and his bow glided along the strings. He had played for his dad then, but now he could feel himself playing for Shiro. And as he finished the song, he realized his chest felt so much lighter, like he was back in the music room with Shiro again.  
“Thank you Mr. Kogane, we’ll be in touch.” Mr. Sven’s voice was emotonless, as he again readjusted the papers for the next violinist. Keith’s concern crept back to him, as he wondered if he had made a mistake with the piece. He quickly loaded his violin in his case and rushed out of the room. His mind was a mess, caught between the euphoria of playing and the facts of the reality around him. He marched silently to the elevators, trying to fight off tears.   
“Mr. Kogane! Mr. Kogane, wait!” The loud, pleading voice echoed the hall and Keith turned to see the third judge running towards him. She stopped in front of him, doubling over to catch her breath. “That was amazing. Really, the best I’ve heard in a long time.” She explained through labored breath. “That was something that can’t be taught.”   
“I’m sorry, who are you?” He asked, unsure of what she was talking about.  
“Oh, I’m a scouting agent with Castle Ship Music Records, Allura Reynolds. Nice to meet you.” She chuckled, still struggling to stand. “Here’s a tip though, if you want to get into an orchestra like the Philharmonic, you can’t be playing your own style. Sven totally wrote you off by the fourth measure.”  
“Did you come all this way just to make fun of me?”   
“Hardly, I came to offer you a job. You’re a solo artist, not a chair player. My company’s been looking for people like you. String instruments are all the rage now. So I wanted to see if you were interested.” Her eyes sparkled with intrigue as she handed him her business card.   
“So I can do my own shows, play my own music, and your going to pay me to do that?” The very notion was so unreal Keith had a hard time trying to grasp it.  
“I’m saying that by this time next year I can have you doing a national tour, with packed out showings at each set.” She smirked, crossing her arms with pride.   
“I’m in, on one condition. If I do go on tour, I want to be able to choose where the first show is.”   
“What, got big plans? If you do well enough I can have you playing at Madison Square Garden or the Sydney Opera-house. No place is too big.”  
“I don’t need something big, I just want to play in a place I know he’ll see me.”  
“Just get him tickets for whatever show you want. Hell, give him tickets to all the shows if you want.”  
“No, I need to go to him. I think he’s waited long enough.”


	6. Chapter Five (Final Chapter)

“Sorry it took so long.” Keith’s voice was cheery and soft, yet deeper than when Shiro had last heard it. Shiro just stared, dumbstruck, unable to process what was going on.   
“Keith, when did you get to town?” Matt interjected excitedly.   
“Just a little while ago. I had some days off before the tour officially starts so I thought I’d come back home for a bit.” Keith explained, walking into the science room.   
“That’s great, how long are you going to be back?” Matt walked over to Keith, tossing his hand on Keith’s shoulder.   
“Until about two days after my concert here. I specifically requested to have the first stop here. I thought it would be a fitting start.” Keith shot a teasing glance to Shiro, still staring at Keith, speechless. “I told you I’d be back, Shiro.” Keith walked towards Shiro, a sly smile on his face. “I finally did what I needed to, so here I am.”   
“Keith, you just turned 21 back in December, right? Let’s celebrate you coming back by hitting the bar!” Matt chimed in, throwing his arm around Keith. “I’ll call Pidge, even Mr. Coran, get the whole crew together.” Keith looked slightly annoyed, but still smiled.   
“Sure, when and where?”  
“Let’s say, 8 tonight, at Garrison’s. Sound good?”   
“Works for me.” Keith met Shiro’s eyes again, before turning back towards the door. “See you tonight, Shiro.”   
“See you…” Shiro muttered, still entranced. Keith gave a small wave and smirk before walking out. A few moments passed in silence.  
“Well that was unexpected.” Matt mumbled, giving Shiro a pat on the back to bring him back to Earth. “All this time, nothing, and now we’re all getting drinks.”   
“I’m not going.” Shiro announced bluntly.  
“What? Why not? Keith’s back, the wait is over, you might as well celebrate.” Matt grabbed the brochure. “Keith’s a famous violinist, he’s back to see you and everyone’s happy. Why don’t you want to go out with him?”  
“You don’t understand. He’s… he’s not someone I can just have. He’s done so much on his own. Me, I’m just a science teacher in a small town he happened to grow up in. He doesn’t need me, and I won’t try to hold him back to be with me.” Shiro leaned over on his desk, staring down at it. “Besides, he’ll find someone better than me in no time. Someone his age, at his level.”   
“What the hell does that even mean? You’re both adults, Shiro, and if Keith wanted something more, he wouldn’t have come back at all. You should at least talk to him about it.”   
“He’s just… confused. He’s reckless when it comes to his emotions, so he probably hasn’t thought this through. Talking to him isn’t going to do any good. I just… need to keep my distance.” The words were hard to get out, but Shiro felt like he needed to hear himself say them.   
“I don’t know what to say.” Matt answered coldly. “I’m disappointed in you, Shiro. I thought you were someone who would face people head on, instead of hiding from them. Do whatever you want.” Matt’s bitter voice stung, and with that, Matt placed the brochure in front of Shiro. “Just… don’t do anything you’ll regret later on.” 

Keith restlessly played with his beer bottle, adjusting his shirt for the thousandth time, checking his watch to see the time. 7:56, they weren’t late yet. He had played it cool earlier, but Keith’s heart had been racing since he had gotten the all-clear to come back home. Shiro still looked so handsome. His eyes still glittered like before. Keith looked down at the bar counter to hide the enormous grin on his face. He had finally made it back. And tonight, he was going to tell Shiro how he felt. Everything was going great.   
“Keith!” The familiar voice of Pidge startled Keith as he quickly turned to she Pidge and Matt standing by the door, waving at him. He gave a small smile and a slight wave back, and Pidge rushed over to him, half-tackling him with a hug. “It’s been so long! I haven’t seen you since graduation!”   
“Yeah, but I’m back for a little while to say hi to everyone.” Keith explained, prying Pidge off of him.  
“Matt told me about the tour, you really got popular fast.” Pidge sat in the seat next to Keith’s, gesturing the bartender to grab her a beer like Keith’s.   
“I just had a really good agent, but yeah, it all happened so quickly, it’s been a huge whirlwind.” Keith glanced behind Pidge and Matt, trying to see if he could spot Shiro.   
“Shiro couldn’t make it. He had… other plans.” Matt explained. Keith felt his chest drop.   
“Well it’s not like you can’t see him some other day.” Pidge offered, taking a swig of her drink. “So tell us about New York, got any good stories?” Keith nodded, trying to focus back on the conversation. He spent the rest of the evening catching up with Pidge and Matt. But the night felt hollow and Keith kept catching his thoughts drifting to Shiro. Finally, after Pidge had finished her fifth beer and was beginning to undress, both Matt and Keith decided to call it a night.  
“Keef, you gotta come see my lab, it’s like, so big, and I got all these cool computers and stuff.” Pidge stumbled in her brother’s arms, as he gingerly loaded her in the car.  
“Maybe next time, Pidge.” Keith answered, giving her one last wave. “Is she going to be okay?” He asked Matt.  
“Oh, she’ll be fine. I haven’t had anything to drink so I’ll drive her home. It was nice catching up with you though.” Matt smiled, as Keith’s taxi pulled up beside the bar. Keith turned to leave. “Hey, Keith?” Matt grabbed Keith’s shoulder. “I know I probably shouldn’t be saying this, but I think you should go see Shiro. He’s… gotten into a pretty dark place since you left, I think he really needs you right now.”   
“He does? Then why didn’t he come out tonight?” Keith’s mind wandered in confusion, trying to fit the pieces together.  
“He’s someone who doesn’t like to bother other people with his problems, but I think you know exactly where he is right now. So, if you really care for him… you should go find him as soon as you can.” Keith paused, but swiftly nodded, and got into the taxi.   
“Where to, sir?” The driver asked, his voice emotionless.   
“Can you take me to the high school football field?” 

The well-maintained grass felt cool against Shiro’s neck, and he relaxed and stared up at the clear night sky. If only his head was as unclouded as the sky, maybe he wouldn’t feel so depressed. But as he laid on the familiar football field, he felt like he might just be able to sort himself out. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, suddenly feeling exhausted from the day.   
“Shiro… Shiro!” Keith voice and violent shaking jolted Shiro awake. When had he fallen asleep? His eyes focused on Keith’s, which were lined with tears. Keith was panting, and the panicked expression on his face was desperate and pleading. “I saw you on the field, I thought something had happened… Why the hell are you sleeping out here? Are you insane?” He rambled, his grip tight on Shiro’s arms.   
“Keith, what are you doing here?” Shiro asked, half-thinking he was somehow dreaming.   
“I’m here to talk to you, stupid! You didn’t come to the bar so I came to find you, and you’re falling asleep in the middle of an open field!” Keith’s yelling was close to crying, and he felt Keith’s hands trembling.   
Shiro sat up, brushing off Keith’s hold. “What’s so important that it had to be today? You’re in town for at least the next week.” Shiro tried to make his voice sound cold.   
“I told you when I left, that when I came back I wanted to tell you something.” Keith answered quietly.  
“You still remember that? I thought you were just trying to be dramatic.” Shiro dismissed , refusing to meet Keith’s gaze.  
“No, I worked so hard to come back, just for this, just for you, Shiro.” Keith’s voice was low but firm. “Shiro… I…”  
“You shouldn’t have done anything for me.” Shiro replied sharply. “It’s your life, Keith, you do things for yourself. I’m just your high school teacher.”  
“But Shiro, to me you’re…”  
“That’s enough, Keith.” Shiro interrupted. “I don’t know what you thought we had, but I was just doing my job. I was trying to get you on the best path in life. And you did it. You’re a famous violinist and you’ve got a long career ahead of you.” Shiro’s voice came out far more bitter than he had intended, and the words sat sour on his tongue.   
“Is…is that what you’ve always thought of me? I was just some kid who needed guidance?” Shiro turned to meet Keith’s eyes, shocked to find Keith’s tears streaming down his cheeks.   
“...Yes. I’m sorry if I made you feel confused. But those feelings are just admiration, nothing more. You looked up to me and you misunderstood your feelings so…”  
“How could you, of all people, tell me that?” Keith yelled, his voice cracking. “You were the one no one could tell me my feelings were wrong, you told me that what I felt was real!”  
“Keith, you’re going to find someone else in the future and…”  
“I LOVE YOU, DAMN IT.” Keith’s voice was almost a scream, and the silence that followed was deafening. Keith’s shoulders were shaking as he held back sobs. “I… I always loved you, Shiro. I did so much work, spent so much time so you’d be able to see me as a man, please don’t tell me there’s nothing between us.”   
“I’m… I’m sorry Keith, but I can’t do that.” Shiro’s voice was firm, and distant. “I can’t accept your feelings.” Shiro walked swiftly past Keith, trying to leave before he started crying himself. As he reached his car in the parking lot, he heard and anguished cry from the field, and it broke him. He slammed his car door and clung to the steering wheel, unable to hold back his own sobbing anymore. 

After that incident, Shiro felt like everything had lost meaning. Nothing mattered, and for three days he refused to leave his house. He was grateful that it was summer vacation, and he didn’t have to miss work. The hours past in blurs, and Shiro lost track of when he bathed, when he ate, and tried to leave his mind as blank as possible. Everything reminded him of Keith, and when he thought of Keith, he broke down into tears. It was like the years of distance, all the little pains and awful thoughts had condensed themselves into a constant agony. And on the fourth morning, Shiro heard his doorbell ring.  
“Good God, what the hell happened to you?” Matt asked, his face full of concern.   
“I told Keith that I couldn’t accept his feelings, we had an argument.” Shiro explained, realizing that even talking seemed to take far more energy than before.   
“You look like you died, why the hell are you doing this to yourself?” Matt brushed aside the trash on the kitchen counter, now full of clutter. “This is bad, Shiro. You need help.”   
“I just need time. I need to move past this, but I need time.” Shiro pleaded.  
“Actually, Keith is the one who told me to come today.” Matt said quietly. He pulled a ticket out of his pocket. “He told me to give you this. He said he wants you to come, hear him play one last time. After that, he’ll never see you again.” Shiro absently took the ticket, staring down at it. Front row seats, no less.   
“I’ll… I’ll think about it.”  
“I think it’ll be good for both of you, you need closure. Use this as a chance to say goodbye, Shiro.” Matt put both hands on Shiro’s shoulders, looking into his eyes. “And I’m always here for you, man. Things are going to be okay.” Shiro felt tears well up in his eyes, and held his friend tightly.   
The night of the concert came, and Shiro fixed his tie, wondering if this suit was appropriate for the occasion. But this would be the last time he saw Keith, so he might as well dress to the nines. It had taken him longer than he had expected to get ready, but he was still able to make it to the concert in time for Keith’s first piece. He finished up and got into his car, and turned the key.   
The car sputtered, but refused to start. Shiro tried again, but received the same result. Tonight, of all nights, he had car trouble? He popped the hood, but his limited knowledge on cars prevented him from seeing the issue. He sighed, and dialed for a cab.   
The cab took fifteen minutes to arrive, Shiro was already nearing almost a half hour late. He would miss the first few songs of Keith’s performance, but he would still make it in time for the most of it. Or at least he would have, had there not been considerable traffic due to the concert. Shiro checked his phone constantly, watching the minutes pass by quickly, almost to torment him. Finally, the cab reached the school. Shiro rushed to pay the driver, he still had the last twenty minutes of the concert to catch. He wondered if it might simply be easier to give up and miss the rest as well, but his legs moved instinctively towards the auditorium.   
“Sir, the concert is currently in session.” The security guard explained, blocking Shiro’s entrance. Shiro quickly pulled out his ticket, trying to convince him to let him in.  
“I’ve got a ticket, I know I’m late, I just want to catch even the last song. Please.” Shiro pleaded.  
“Let him in, James.” The voice came from behind him. A well dressed young woman, her white hair tied into an elaborate bun. “He can’t come to his seat, but he can stand in the back.” The guard obeyed, guiding Shiro in silently.   
The crowd was applauding, a standing ovation. Keith forced a smile, taking a small bow. He looked so worn and tired, but Shiro’s chest still felt tight as he looked at him. “This last song,” Keith introduced, “Was meant for someone who couldn’t make it today.” Keith’s eyes fell to the front row, undoubtedly to where Shiro’s seat was. “He is someone who has always been, and always will be, someone I love and care for dearly. It may just be a one sided love, but hopefully this song conveys those thoughts well.” Shiro felt his hand shaking in anticipation, his heart reaching out for Keith. Keith gracefully lifted his bow to the strings.   
The song started gently, a soothing, calming tune, like a lullaby from long ago. The tempo slowly shifted into a more active melody, converting the song into a optimistic dance, and Shiro remembered all the times he had spent with Keith, the laughs, the conversations, the happiness that always blessed those days. The song shifted again, sharper, more direct, like the times Shiro and Keith had argued, when even the daily bickering and scoldings would spice their days. But still the gentle overtone remain, echoing the affection they had felt at the same time their bonds had grown. The melody changed once more, now slow and steady, filled with longing. Shiro thought of all those night he had dreamed of Keith, who was so far away from him, the memories he cherished haunting him. And that desperate plea called out to him, and Shiro felt something in him melt, and as he looked at Keith, he felt that he was beginning to truly understand the depth of his feelings. That emotion he had always tried to block out and tuck away, began to overflow. Keith’s bow slowed, the final note strong and smooth, solidifying the notion to Shiro. He loved Keith. He was never going to stop loving Keith.  
But it was too late, he had already rejected Keith, this was it. It was over. Shiro darted out of the auditorium, rushing down the halls to that old music room. So much had happened there. His love began in this room, and from this room he could still hear the roars of the crowd, cheering for Keith. Shiro fell to his knees, letting the tears flow freely. This had to be the end of it all. Keith was a shining star, one growing farther and farther out of reach. And Shiro let his cruel fate sink in as the cheers began to fade into nothing. He sat there, quietly, unable to find the motivation to leave. Everything seemed so empty. And that beautiful melody still echoed in his head.   
“Shiro?” The voice, small and quviering, seemed unreal, but the hope of it caused Shiro to jolt up and turn towards the speaker. Keith was standing in the doorway, his eyes glittered with bewilderment. “What… what are you doing here?”   
“I… I heard the last song, Keith. I heard you play.” Shiro stammered, unsure of what to say. “I know it’s too late, I know I said terrible things to you, but when I heard you play, I understood. I love you Keith.” Shiro covered his eyes with his hands, unable to look at Keith’s face. “I’m so sorry for hurting you, I just didn’t want you to regret being with me, but I really love…” Keith had sealed his mouth with his own, clasping Shiro’s face in his hands. Shiro felt the warm flood of tears from both of their faces, and eagerly pulled Keith in closer to him. Nothing had ever felt so right. Keith’s body heat was burning into him, melting away all the pain and doubt. Shiro felt Keith slide his tongue into his mouth, letting out a small moan. He felt like he had forgotten out to breathe, but dying like this seemed like such a happy way to go. They parted for air, both of them panting for breath.   
“Thank you, Shiro.” Keith’s voice quivered and he pulled Shiro in as close as he could. “I love you so much.”   
“I love you too, I promise, I’m never going to let you go.” Shiro ran his hand through Keith’s soft dark hair.   
Keith chuckled. “That’s music to my ears.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a rate NC-17 epilogue written separately, but this is where the main story ends.


End file.
